Control Yourself Mary Margaret
by TheEvilQueensMistress
Summary: this is basicaly porn with a very small plot, full warnings inside. please review cause that would make my day!


Title: Control Yourself Mary Margaret

Pairing: Snow/Swan Emma/Mary Margaret

AN: hello lovely readers! Please keep in mind the rating of this piece; it is M for a reason! This takes place before the curse is broken.

WARNING: incest, lesbian sex, masturbation

This is the third time I've heard Emma this week. It always starts the same, quiet, strangled mewls that later turn into throaty moans. At first I thought she was with someone, I suspected Graham or Ruby, but it's been about a month now and I've yet to see anyone but Emma leave the bedroom.

I can hear her bedframe shaking and the floor boards creaking. I try to concentrate on finishing the dishes but my mind wanders to Emma. In my head I picture her how she surely looks right now, fingers buried knuckle deep in her tight pussy and chest heaving from the exertion. Closing my eyes and squeezing my thighs together I whisper.

"Hold yourself together Mary Margaret." Emma moans louder in the other room and I physically can not control my body. Wetness floods my panties and I shudder violently. Biting my lip I carefully put the dish I'm holding down and go press my ear against Emma's door.

"Yesss oh yes please fuck me." Whimpers Emma. My legs tremble. "Oh god, just like that, fuck me just like that Mary Margaret!"

I gasp and press my ear closer to the door. Surely I heard wrong; there's no way that Emma is saying my name while she pleasures herself, there's no way!

"Please harder Mary Margaret, oh please!"

i can hear the sloopy wet sounds of skin sliding against skin, but mostly i hear my own heart thudding in my chest. Before i can register what i am doing my hand reaches out and turns the doorknob. i fins myself inside Emma's bedroom watching her fuck herself. It takes Emma a few moments to notice me, she keeps pumping her fingers inside and kneading her own breasts, when i whimper her eyes flash open in fear.

"Mary Margaret?!" quickly, she covers herslef with the blanket and tries to catch her breath. i continue standing there watching her chest heavy, wanting to touch but not sure if i should. I watch as she holds the blanket close to her and gulps nervously.

"Emma." i husk out as i walk seductively to the end of her bed.

"How much did you hear?" the fear is evident in her voice but there are also lingering signs of arousal.

"Enough." i feel her eyes raking over my body and i can tell that she is still desperate for release. I'm now standing at the foot of her bed, shimmying out of my skirt and pulling my shirt over my head. Emma is about to speak but i silence her by skillfully unclasoing my bra; my breasts spring free from their confinds.

Crawling on my hands and knees i move so that my hands are on either side of her head. i peel the blanket from her sweaty body and hum in approval. Emma bites her lip and squirms under me in anticipation. My lips ghost over her neck and up to her lips. "Emma..." i crash our lips together in a searing kiss. her tongues instantly finds mine and tries to take control. I lick down her jaw line and nibble on her earlobe. My hands travel down her chest finding her already hard nipples and i pinch and pull them.

"Oh ohhhhhh." Emma moans out, throwing her head back into the pillow as i take a rosy nipple in my mouth. Swirling myt ounge around it i close my eyes in pleasure. "Mary Margaret please." her voice is breathy and desperate. she tries to push my further down her body by my shoulders but i stay in place.

"Tell me where you need me." I tug on her left nipple with my teeth then leave a trail of hot open mouth kisses down her twitching stomach.

"Inside" she gasps out. I reach the soft curls on her mound and nuzzles my nose against her. I tease her mercilessly, licking and sucking the inside of her thighs avoiding her dripping center. "Mary Margaret PLEASE!" She tangles her fingers in my short hair and pulls me so that i am face to face with her pussy. i can see the wetness glistening on her swollen folds.

Licking my lips i breath in deeply and any reservations i had fly out the window. "God Emma you smell good!" she squirms herself closer to my mouth.

"Just wait till you taste." Emma rubs her fingers along her folds and sucks them in her mouth. I watch as she licks them clean and even more wetness pools between my thighs. "Delicious." she winks.

I cant wait any longer, i was going to tease more but suddenly I have this intense need to be inside her. Without warning i shove three fingers inside of Emma. She is so tight and i can feel her walls clenching around my fingers.

"Ahhhhhh!" she whines out and clutches the sheets tightly. "Deeper mary, harder!"

I give her what she wants. Slamming my three fingers hander and faster I press my thumb firmly against her clit. "God Emma, fuck!" i giggleas she rides my fingers faster. "You like this dont you, you like my fingers deep inside."

"Yessss! Oh god yes! dont stop, dont ever ever stop fucking me." Emma is close, i can feel her walls pulling me even deeper. My tongue flicks her clit and bite down gently.

"Cum for me Emma."

As soon as i tell her to, emma cums. Hard. her back arches off the bed as she shudders violently. Stroking her g-spot a few more times i slowly pull out and release her clit from my mouth with a wet pop. I kiss my way back up her body and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. When the need for oxygen becomes too great Emma pulls back slightly and rests her foregead against mine.

"Thank you Mary Margaret, that was amazing."

Giggling, i roll off of her and lay on my side so that im facing her. "You're welcome Ems." i kiss her cheek. She snuggles against me crying softly. but i know her tears arent those of pain. "It's ok Emma, i got you. And im not going anywhere." she lets out a ragged sob and lets me hold her tight.

We spend the rest of the night like that, a tangled mess of limbs sharing the same breath. Ive had sex before but ive never really made love like the way i made love to Emma that night.


End file.
